Electronic fall monitoring systems are typically used in healthcare facilities to provide an early warning as to when a patient who is at risk for falling is attempting to get up without assistance. Although fall monitoring systems do not themselves prevent falls, they can provide advance notification to others that a patient is moving from the sensor so that assistance can be rendered.
Fall monitoring systems typically include a device connected to a pressure sensitive sensor or mat. When a patient rests on the sensor, which could be placed on a bed or chair, the sensor triggers the device to begin monitoring. When the patient later moves from the sensor, unless the device is suspended or powered down, the device can initiate an alarm. Possible alarms include an audible tone, playback of a recorded statement to return to the sensor and/or a message sent to a nurse call station. While fall monitoring systems are effective for providing early warning when a patient is moving, it is nevertheless desirable to increase their capability, robustness and ease of use where possible.